Everyones Worst Nightmare
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: Everyone has their worst nightmare right? What could be theirs? /More Character Chapters To Be Added Later, Character Suggestions will be gladly accepted. /
1. Applejack

It had been quite a long hard working day for Applejack. As soon as her head touched her pillow she was out like a lightbulb. She didn't even bother to take off her boots, nor hat which had fallen off in the process on the floor. She was just too tired. As the night went by, she shifted and moved in her sleep once in awhile. But then one of her dreams began to turn into nightmares.

She had been dreaming about seeing her parents again, everyone in her family so happy. Her cousin Brae Burn was there, her big brother Maccums Apple was there, the rest of her family and even her friends. Everyone was celebrating and having a party which Pinkie Pie as always would throw. But the dream went downhill, before Applejack could realize it the house was on fire. And she was stuck inside without anyway out. She could hear her friends, her family, her parents scream her name trying to find her. Applejack screamed back trying to get their attention that she was stuck in her room.

"I'm here! IM HERE! IN MY ROOM!" she screamed to them trying to breathe but the smoke made it intolerable. While she had this nightmare, she actually was still laying in bed but she was shaking, and was weakly saying the things that she was saying in her dreams. "Help!" she screamed in her nightmare as she felt the flames engulf around her. Applejack could hear all of their distressed voices in her head before she awakened in her bed. She sat up quickly looking around, nothing was on fire. Everything was just the way it was that she had left it. Putting her hand on her heart she could feel it beating quickly along with her short breaths. It had all been just a terrible nightmare. Feeling absolutely terrible and couldn't help but just cry as she wrapped her arms around herself, bending over. The dreams she was having lately were awful and every time just getting worse.


	2. Rainbow Dash

Rainbow as lazy as she was like usual, she was tired. It wasn't too surprising but today she had helped out quite a lot with the Weather Patrol, making sure Ditzy didn't by accident create a tornado to wreck Ponyville or something along those lines. Getting to her home, she was greeted well kind of greeted by her pet turtle, Tank. She smiled at Tank as she then squatted down and pet the turtle ever so gently. Even if he wasn't the fastest and he wasn't born to fly, she loved Tank. He was great to have as company when no one else was around. "Hey there buddy.." she said gently as to not scare the turtle before getting up and walking inside her home. Tank soon followed her loyally right back inside.

Going inside, she flopped over onto her couch and decided to take a break just for a little bit until it resulted as a nap. A rather long nap. Sleeping on the couch, Tank laid right on the floor right beside the couch as he too, took a nap. Sleeping on the couch, Rainbow lightly snored as she dreamed about her ultimate goal. Getting into the Wonderbolts. It had been her dream ever since a filly when she got her cutie mark. On a few terms, she didn't exactly meet in person Soarin but she managed to save him and his team mates from quite a death defying fall when the three of them were knocked out by Rarity's flailing arms and legs. But oh how much she wanted to meet him in person and AWAKE. In her dream she imagined how it would happen and how she would get into the Wonderbolts until her perfect dream turned into a disaster of a nightmare ever so quickly.

In her sleep she tossed and moved, her facial expression turning into worry even scared look. It was a terrible, terrible storm. A storm Equestria had never even seen before from how bad it was. The Wonderbolts and anyone else that could help was trying to make the storm weaker so it wouldn't hurt the others. Rainbow could hear Spitfire scream from somewhere in the storm, she could hear Soarin yell out her name from somewhere in the storm. Rainbow just couldn't find her way out of it and was being tossed all over the place. It was merely impossible. "Help Help!" she cried out in her nightmare and same with her as she slept but it sounded more as a quiet pleading than screaming. Tank awoke and looked up the sleeping and yet distressed Rainbow Dash.

"Spitfire!" she screamed her name. "Soarin!" she screamed his name louder as she tried to find them being thrown and tossed around by the storm as if she was being bullied once more like she was when she was a younger girl. "Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Crash!" is all she could hear echo in her head as she tried to break free from the storms wrath.

Waking up with a sudden exasperated gasp, she sat up as she began to take in her surroundings, still in her comfy home up on the clouds. Everything was just as she had left it. Tank was up on the couch and had tapped his head against her hand. Rainbow looked down at Tank who had figured out she was distressed. Rainbow could feel herself shake from the fear she was feeling from the nightmare and picked up Tank. Her heart had been racing very quickly as she slowly breathed in and out to calm down. "Just a dream..Just a really shitty dream..Tank." she quietly said as she hugged the turtle close to her, sitting on the couch. Tank was being held by his owner and looked up at her. Rainbow absolutely hated it when she was teased as younger girl, being called Rainbow Crash and just let the tears slip. No one was going to see her cry except Tank. Tank wasn't going to judge her for crying, he was loyal and really he couldn't talk cause he was turtle. All he could do was listen to her and stay loyal to her forever.


End file.
